Promise Day
by Titan Shifter
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko has been couple for awhile. As the title said, they made a promise with each other but that promise bring a lot of trouble to them especially to Yusuke. Find out what kind of trouble Yusuke has to endure by reading this fanfiction :3
1. Chapter 1 : The forgotten Promise

**Hai** **everybody this is Titan Shifter . People who watches Yu Yu Hakusho please enjoy the story.**

* * *

School's bell rings and Keiko rush toward to the classroom where Yusuke is after she finish her paper works . Looks like she has something important to say to him ( :D )

" Yusuke! are you here ? " she cried out as she slide open the door.

" Ugh, Keiko you disturb my sleep " Yusuke yawn and continue to sleep on his desk. Keiko angrily walk toward his desk and loudly bang on his desk. BANG!. A loud noise that attract people's attention. Yusuke immediately wakes up.

" What was that for!?" Yusuke angrily ask and Keiko seem very angry and glare at Yusuke.

" That's what you get for forgetting our promise ! " she angrily reply and walk out of the class.

" Jeezz, what's wrong with her " Yusuke mumbles " Hey, Urameshi why was Keiko walk out of your class looking very angry" Kuwabara come inside the class and standing next to his table.

" She said that I forgotten the promise we make earlier" Yusuke explain " I don't know what she's meant"

Kuwabara rub his chin " Ah! Urameshi I remember that you said that you have promise with Keiko that you would celebrate your Christmas together by looking at the giant Christmas Tree place near at the train station" Kuwabara explain.

" Now that you said it..I forgot " Yusuke let out a sigh. "_ I need to reconcile with Keiko somehow" _Yusuke thought to himself. " Ah!" Yusuke immediately grad his beg and ran toward to door." Urameshi?" Kuwabara watch him run toward the door " What a weird guy " Kuwabara say to himself.

" Keiko! wait up !" Yusuke call for behind. Keiko stop her tracks and Yusuke finally catch up.

" Keiko I have something to said to you" Yusuke say to Keiko. " The reason I didn't mention about our promise because Koema is giving me missions on the very same date and day. I'm sorry but we need to cancel our date." Yusuke explain _" It is a good idea to lie to Keiko? but this is an emergency!."_

" Alright than, I ask Boten regrading about the missions..If you lie..I kill you myself! " Keiko said and began to walk. _" This is not is not part of my_ plan!" Yusuke panic_ " Boten I hope you good at lying!"_

* * *

**Will Yusuke get kill by Keiko? or he successfully escape from Keiko? Read the next chapter find out! I remember to thank MadeInRomania for helping me improving my grammar! Thank you very much!**

**Please reveiw! * bow down * :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Haven't update this story for awhile. Sorry I've been busy lately..Sorry for the wait! This is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_In the previous chapter Yusuke had lied to Keiko. And Keiko is determine to dig out the secret! What will happen to Yusuke next!? _

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko walk home together . An awkward silence surround the atmosphere. Yusuke is bit awkward for not having a conversation with Keiko. " _I hope Boten don't come to the human world at least for an week. " _He thought. An idea just come to his head. "_ I know I just call Boten and tell her the situation. You're a genius Yusuke Uramashi!" _He smile to himself._ " After all Boten always come to me went Keiko is not around " _

" Yusuke ?" Keiko words knock Yusuke off from him fantasy world. " Huh? Keiko? why you stop walking?" Keiko stare at him with a sad face paint all over her face. " Yusuke are you hiding anything from me ?". That sentence just hit Yusuke's heart in a high impact. " No! Why should I lie to my girlfriend?" he nervously reply. "_Did she found out?" _A smile form on Keiko's lips.

" I know. Sorry for I doubted you earlier." Yusuke blink.

" Wait..you don't know if I was telling the truth earlier?" He ask while point toward her.

" Yep, I'm just guessing" Keiko continue to walk. " It is like Yusuke to lie just to skip our date" she add.

"_She's evil! she blame me without remorse!" _he thought angrily. "but _ I did lied to her, her sixth sense is sharp as ever." _he rub his head.

" Yusuke hurry up!" Keiko wave at him. Yusuke run towards her. They bid farewell before go to the separate to the direction of their homes.

**The next Day.**

Keiko rush towards Yusuke classroom. " Oh dear! Is already this late?" Keiko take a quick glance at her wrist watch. " I promise Yusuke to go home with him." Keiko finally arrive at Yusuke's classroom. She catch her breath at the classroom's door. " _I hope Yusuke still here."_ _she thought. She open a crack and take a peek around the classroom. She sees Boten and Yusuke are having a conversation. "Boten?"_

Unaware of Keiko is eavesdropping their conversation, Boten angrily snap at Yusuke.

" You're the worst Yusuke! How can you lie to your own friend! Not to mention your girlfriend!"

" I have not choice Boten!" Yusuke cross his arms " What's a guy gotta do to save his life "

" People like you Yusuke...That's why the world is fill with corruption!" Boten stomp her feet.

" What did ya say!" A footstep of someone running is heard behind the door. The footstep is fading. " Did someone hear our conversation? "Yusuke ask but Boten just raise her shoulder.

Kuwabara step inside the room.

" Hey Urameshi ! " Kuwabara greet him.

" Yo!" Yusuke greet him back. " Oh hei Boten"Kuwabara turn to face her and give her a big smile. Boten cross her arms " Finally you notice"

" Urameshi is there something wrong with Keiko? She just rushed out the school just now." Kuwabara tell him. " Wait the minute, don't tell me.." he pause and immediately grab his backpack and run toward the door.

" What's wrong with him ?" Kuwabara ask Boten . " You just miss the train Kuwabara. " Boten reply. Kuwabara look even more puzzle.

Yusuke is now currently run after Keiko and look for her all over the town. " _Where's is she!?_"

**Keiko just overheard the conversation between Yusuke and Boten and Yusuke is now searching her all over the town but could not find her!. What is Yusuke next move find out it on the next chapter.! **

* * *

**What do ya think of the story? Sorry for the grammar mistake! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
